disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RobinWilliamsFan
Welcome Hi! Welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Denahi! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 04:46, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Could you please stop uploading that evil Denahi/disney wiki bio? It's getting annoying and we already have a role set up for him in this series. Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:05, September 23, 2018 (UTC) This wiki! And stop deleting blog posts like these just because you don't want to hear criticism. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:22, September 23, 2018 (UTC) But it’s ok you can work on other characters instead of Denahi hey dude it's me that user I'm sorry if chernobog1595 was being to hard on ya I want to know if you still want to join this wiki and not adding Denahi being evil because yea he was the main antagonist of brother bear but he's not the bad guy he's not evil he just thought that his brother was killed by that bear and wants revenge on that bear and yea revenge is bad and during the climax when he saw that bear transformed back into his own brother he was surprised that his brother was the bear, he didn't know that it was his brother was the bear he was chasing and felt sad guilt about it, and yeah he was confused and he apologized for what he almost did, I'm not sure if you got what I'm saying but yea the Friends were using his emotions to kill him instead of recruiting him is a better idea, look I know criticism isn't always easy to handle belief me as a creator of my own manga that I'm still working on called brotherhood of light I know what is it like to receive criticism but I do get some good criticism sometimes if there's some troll who would like to tick me off for the fun of it and I just ignore them, but most of the time it's people who love my manga and tell me a few things that could have been worked on more, I don't see it as people insulting me in my work but instead I see these criticism as something to learn from them I learned from my errors and remember so that way when I work on future stories I will hopefully do a better job at writing, and character developing. and that's something that the adventure team community/spoof community members especially Ralpshcoe should probably see it like that, we should all learn from the mistakes that we make so that way we can do a better job at whatever projects we work on in the future. I hope you get it